cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Smith
"You make an excellent Human Torch, Mr. HADES Agent." -Smith somewhere at some point. Thought to be KIA for several years, Smith has recently rejoined the DU during Operation Sinful Return. Smith is an accomplished mercenary and holds the role of Combat Engineer within Cerberus Contracting Co. Recently Smith has been working on multiple explosive devices to assist CerCon operators during combat operations. Physical Description Smith stands at six foot four inches. He has a light, vertical scar on his left temple. His eyes are a dark blue. Smith's black hair typically stays at a short to medium length. A short beard adorns his face. A dozen or so well healed scars mar his body. Mostly from shrapnel ,and when a radical group in Libya tortured him. Attire Casual Attire Around Styx, Smith usually wears cargo pants with a short sleeve shit. Whenever he's out he usually wears jeans, a clean t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Combat Attire During combat operations, Smith wears an Intel CCU with personal modifications. Weaponry Primary Weaponry Modified FN SCAR 17 Modified SIG P320 x2 7” Cold Steel GI Tanto x4 Secondary Weaponry Various Explosive Devices Modified HK MP7 CZ 805 Bren S1 5.56x45 HK45 x2 Skills Smith is the current Cerberus Contracting Champion of the Libya Sack Races. Training During his time with the Army, Smith began Combat Engineer training which he furthered when he joined Cerberus. * Bomb Defusal Training * CQC Training * Degree in Engineering * Explosives Training * Firearms Training Languages * English * German * Greek Notes History During his time with Cerberus, Smith managed to develop quite the reputation for his antics, both professional and less so. Pre-Cerberus Smith's history before joining Cerberus is mostly unknown, except to the mind of Director Bowman and close, family like friends. Arrival to Vault Styx Upon arriving at Vault Styx, Smith would immediately have a private conversation with Director Bowman concerning his history and future with the company. Achievements in Libya Smith eventually went on to lead a small mission to secure a mine for CerCon, thus earning him the rank of CCI3. Sometime later Smith lead an infiltration mission into the Marine's FOB to capture General Jones. The mission went flawlessly. Smith and his team entered the base through a secret tunnel, crawled through maintenance ducts, and extracted the target undetected. Upon the return to the vault, Smith was rewarded with CCI2. From then on he was mostly seen as the go-to squad leader for the usual cut-and-dry ground operations. Post Massacre at Libya For a time after the massacre, Smith developed an anti-social attitude. For two months ,before his disappearance, he would mostly ignore people and focus on whatever work he was assigned. MIA It is thought that Smith had purposefully went MIA to cope with the loss of so many comrades within hours of each other. His debriefing has revealed that he conducted guerilla tactics against some unknown group/s. Return to Cerberus On his return, Smith was debriefed on his years missing. He mostly told stories in a sarcastic manner, to the annoyance of the Intel team. It seems "The Veteran" has developed a realist outlook on the world. His personality seems to have also hardened. Operational Notes & Summary Smith shows proficiency with improvising within most combat situations. Out of combat, the man attempts to keep spirits high through pranks, bonfires, friendly competitions, etc. Smith is deemed fit for action. Gallery Category:Characters